A Story Of Misfits
by SketchyBeginnings
Summary: Three siblings venture through the sinnoh region in hopes of accomplishing their dreams. Disclaimer: we DO own Pokemon... Psyche!


**Wazzup poké people! XD This is our very first pokemon fanfic, so go easy on us. We are brother and sister so if there are arguments or things that don't add up, you'll know why.**

* * *

**3rd POV**

The stadium was packed wwith thousands of people, the sound of their consistent cheering drowned out any possibilities for conversations. At the center of the stadium stood two trainers in the midst of battle, both anxious to what the other might do. One of two was a girl at the age of 17. Her black hair spilled over her shoulders in waves whilst the top of her head was covered in a white and blue baseball cap turned backwards. Her dark deep blue eyes sparkled with excitement feeling the rush from the intensity of the battle. She wore a blank white T-shirt under her dark blue vest that matched her dark blue denim jeans, finished of with black and white converse. She looked to her Empoleon anticipating the garcomp's next attack. The thin layer of sweat glisened off her brow under the harsh lighting.

"And it all comes down to this, Garchomps next move can either win or lose this competition, and i have to say, this is quite an intense match" one of the announcer's voices echoed throughout the stadium but Charlie merely tuned it out to focus on her Pokemon.

"Garchomp use earthquake." Her opponent called calmly to his dragon Pokemon. Garchomp raised his foot and smashed it to the ground with incredible strength causing the ground underneath to split in two, and shards of rocks raised threateningly.

"Empoleon, jump and use ice beam!" Charlie called to her Empoleon quickly, before there could be any damage. The beam of ice flew through the air, dodging the rocks in it's way before meeting it's target, hitting Garchomp right in the chest. The pokemon fainted seeing as how it was super effective against his dragon and ground types.

"And there we have it! The victory goes to young Ms. Charlotte Ryan for defeating our undefeated champion!" The announcer all but screamed in to the microphone as the audience stood to cheer for the teen. Charlie looked on to the crowd in awe as they applauded her. She was finally living her dream. What more could she possibly want? Then out of nowhere, a twelve year old boy fell from the sky, landing right on her and she fell to the ground, crushed by his weight.

* * *

**Charlie's POV**

"Happy Birthday!" My eyes snapped open at the sound of my little brother practically screaming at the top of his lungs. He laid over me as if I were the bed and not a living person, probably having had jumped on me at full force to wake me up. He pulled back and i looked tiredly into his green eyes that were filled with life and enthusiasm that seemed to not possibly be so energetic so early in the morning. The spikes of his blonde hair bounced slightly with each movement and his fair skin practically shone in the sunlight that was pouring through the bedroom window.

"Uh morning." I told him trying to remember what it was he had said before leaping onto me. "Oh yeah it's my birthday isn't it?" I thought to myself. The big 17, meaning I was finally of age to take legal guardian ship of my siblings. I looked past the bundle of excitement to spot my younger sister standing in the doorway, watching. She also had blond hair that was kept neatly, brushed back under a headband. She wore a pink sweater, unzipped, showing her black and white striped shirt and a pink skirt hugged her hips. Her white socks went up to her knees and her feet were covered in white and pink tennis shoes. Her brightly colored outfit contrasted Cale's dark green T-shirt and almost lightly tanned colored khakis. He only wore socks seeing as how it was still morning and we were indoors.

At the moment we were living in an orphanage at the outskirts of snowpoint city, but that was going to change today.

"So are you going to sleep the day away or are we actually going to get some stuff done?" Candice asked me sounding rude and impatient as always.

"I don't know, sleeping does sound pretty tempting.." I said as if I were actually contemplating the matter. Candice rolled her eyes at me before turning and walking away.

"Whatever, guess I'll just have to eat your bacon." She called over her shoulder and I could hear the smirk in her voice.

"What!? Why didn't you start with that!?" I exclaimed throwing back the covers to jump out of bed and make my way down to the kitchen.

* * *

The sun beat down on the snow seeming like it should be melting it but the snow was resilient. Our breath was visible in the cold yet refreshing morning air and everything seemed to be brighter, and the world more joyful as I walked the streets now a free woman. After breakfast, I had signed the documents and everything to gain full custody of both my younger siblings. It was perfect, now that i was old enough to look after them and Cale was old enough to be a Pokemon trainer, we could finally start our journey each of us a different goal that we have set our hearts on.

Cale's life long dream was to be the best Pokemon researcher, while Candice's was to obtain the most beautiful Pokemon collection ever. Mine as you saw already, is to be a Pokemon master.

We walked a ways before we finally came to our destination. A brick building resembling a university stood tall and proud, the sign near the entrance reading Pokemon Research Facility in black bold letters. After entering the building we came into a large white room that had to be the waiting room and a large woman sat behind a large wooden desk, typing away at her computer. We went up to the woman we could only assume to be the secretary and informed her the reason of our visit. She nodded in understanding before ushering us in towards a door near the back saying that Mr. Redwood would see us in a moment. We found ourselves in another large room filled with equipment and advanced looking technology. In the center was a circular machine holding tthree pokeballs. The three of us went to admire the poke balls in awe before a door shut closed behind us. We turned to see a man that couldn't be over the age of thirty with auburn hair and glasses.

"Welcome to my lab, you must be Ms. Charolette I presume?" He asked recalling the phone call I had made before coming. "So are you all here to get your" he was cut off when Cale suddenly jumped in front of the man, extending his arm.

"Professor Redwood, it's such an honor to meet you! I've been studying your work for some time now and i can hoestly say i'm a huge fan! Your work with pokemon genetics is astonishing!"

"Er, thank you.." the professor said looking slightly uncomfortable. I stepped forward and pulled my brother back sending him an apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry about that, your basically his hero." I explained.

"It's quite alright. Now why we don,'t we get you your Pokemon." He walked over to the machine carrying the pokèballs. I watched curiously as he picked one up.

" let's start with the youngest shall we?" Cale ran up to him eagerly.

"I would like turtwig professor! Based on my studies, he's easiest to raise." My little brother informed him.

" as I thought you might, here he is." He handed the small red and white sphere to him and my brother looked at it in amazement before he threw the ball.

"Come on out Turtwig!" He exclaimed. From the poke ball, a turtle like creature emerged with a stick on it's head that protruded two green leaves. Cale looked at it in adoration as the little guy ran to him, and Cale caught him in his arms.

"What would you like to name him?" The professor asked as he hugged his pokèmon. The twelve year old boy thought for a moment before a smile graced his features.

"I'm gonna name him Newton, like the great Pokémon philosopher!" Professor Redwood smiled at the boys antics before turning to me and my sister.

"Alright, so who's next?" Candice stepped forward with her head held high.

"That would be me." She said confidently. I rolled my eyes at her aura of arrogance.

"I want a flaming hot Pokemon." She said in a demanding tone and I felt like slapping her. Did she have to be rude?

"Erm, well let's see what we've got.." the professor picked up another poke ball and handed it to her. Candice threw the pokèball much like Cale had and a red primate appeared before us.

"Chimchar!" The little Pokemon exclaimed and Candice's eyes went wide.

"Oh my gosh what an adorable little Pokemon!" She ran to it's side to get a closer look.

"Now what would you like to name your Pokemon?" Again the professor asked and the 15 year old didn't even hesitate.

"I'll name him cinder!" She said happily.

"Wonderful, now I guess that leaves you with this." He said handing me the last poke ball. "Personally, it's one of my favorites" he said winking to me. I took the smoothe ball in my hand and inspected it. If Cale got Turtwig, and Candice got chimchar, then that means... I found a new excitement as I raised the ball and threw it hoping it was what I thought it to be.

"Go piplup!" The ball clattered on the ground, opening up and letting out a white beam that quickly turned into the Pokemon i had wanted.

"Piplup!" The little penguin cheered and I couldn't stop the smile that settled onto my face.

"And your name for him?" The professor asked. I pet the little penguin's head gently already having decided what to name him.

"Hydro."

"Excellent choice. Now we just need to equip you guys and you can be on your way." Redwood pulled three small devices from a drawer and hands one to each of us. "These will be your pokedex. They're my latest version, simply attach it to your ear and press the button to activate it acts as your PC to store your excess Pokemon." I examined the sml device which I held in my hand befo clipping it to my ear and feeling for the small button he had informed us about. I pressed it and there was a small whirring sound before it suddenly extended. A small bit fanned out around the ear and a rectangular glass shot oit in ffront of my eye. It was a iniature screen that instantly honed on to my piplup and displayed the data from it.

"That's so awesome!" Cale exlaimed and Candice immediately removed it.

"Ew! I am SO nof wearing this! It would be like fashion suicide!" I rolled my eyes as she put it into her purse. Redwood had disappeared but returned with other equipment. I pushed the button to retract the device deciding i'd only use it when necessary.

The proffessor handed us each of us five pokeballs and then revealed a purple poke ball that displayed an M on it.

"This is a master ball, it will catch any Pokemon you choose. I want you to catch something valuable with it and bring it back to me to resarch it." He told me placing it in my hand.

"Will do. Thanks for everything professor." I said warmly and he nodded.

"It was my pleasure, now off with the three of you.

* * *

**Hello everyone I am called the Thinker. I am the brother of the two people in sSetchyBeginnings I come up with all the ideas and my sister who is known here as the Author. She adds the special touch to my ideas that I could never put into words the right way. Anyway I will always do the outro and the Author will always do the intro. BTW I am the only one who knows anything about pokèmon. So please follow us and review a lot please. We will try to update every week if possible. Thank you.**


End file.
